I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU!
by WishIWasSane102
Summary: A bullying problem that may get out of hand. Can Chrona get the guts to ask for help? Or will his friends notice his secret struggling when it's too late?  OC WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**I CANT DEAL WITH YOU.**

**A/N just a note but I believe Chrona's a boy so yeah! (OC WARNING)**

_Chapter One_

They shoved me into the wall again.

The head guy had bushy blue hair. His eyes were dark, but all I saw was fire and hatred. The second kid was smaller. His blond hair fell over his eyes and he barely spoke.

"Guys…please," I begged.

The blue haired one, Iron, smiled.

"Chrona, Chrona, Chrona…do you even appreciate us? Don't you know we're trying to help you?" he asked.

H-helping…?

"N-no," I stammered.

"Didn't we tell you to change your wardrobe last week?" he asked.

"Y-y-y…"

He punched me in my stomach.

"Yes!" was forced out of my throat.

"But did you?" he asked.

I frowned. "N-no."

He kicked me in the place my friends called 'my identity' with the same force used for a rabid animal.

Iron stepped back as I doubled over in pain.

"C'mon Steel. Lets go," he spat.

Steel, the blond, looked at me with disgust and pushed me down.

Strands of my purple hair fell over my face, blocking my view.

I waited…

"I can't believe you, Chrona!" Ragnorak cried.

It didn't hurt anymore. His voice was annoying though. But I'd never say it. I can't deal with it.

"Why don't you use me to defend yourself against those jerks!" he cried.

"I can't deal with bullies. Even if I used you, they won't stop," I said forcing myself up.

"Well, why don't you tell Kid? Or Black*Star? Or Flat Chest?" he asked pounding my head.

"I don't want to burden them. They already took me in, I don't want to bug them anymore," I whispered as I dragged my feet across the concrete.

"Chrooooonnnnnaaaa!" cried Patty as she, Kid, and Liz walked up to me.

I froze.

"That doesn't make you invisible, meat head," Ragnorak said as he sunk back into my body.

"Oh, um, hi guys," I whispered.

Kid eyed me.

"Why haven't you been coming to class lately?" Liz asked.

Kid continued to eye me in silence.

"I went to class…" I said.

"Yeah, yesterday, but you were totally late," Patty said, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"W-well, I woke up late because I was studying. Like Maka," I said, avoiding their eyes.

Kid's stare was burning into me now. I didn't think I could take it.

"Liz, Patty let's go. There's work that needs to be done," he said releasing me from his stare as he turned.

"I hope to see you in class tomorrow."

I breathed in and out.

_Finally_, I thought, _Peace and quiet._

I began to walk home. I didn't want to rush it because it was such a beautiful day.

But, of course, that would be too easy.

**A/N I hope you liked it. It's short but I promise it gets better! Read and Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I CANT DEAL WITH YOU.**

**A/N just a note but I believe Chrona's a boy so yeah! (OC WARNING)**

_Chapter Two_

I didn't see the huge crack in the sidewalk and I tripped.

_Jeez…Death just won't help me out today._

Lying on the concrete, I saw a stray dog. I think it was a beagle. Or maybe a Rottweiler. I had no idea.

It walked towards me, sniffing my body for signs of a threat.

"Hiya, pooch," Is aid with a smile. And a real one too. I haven't smiled for real in ages.

He began to lick my hand and I smiled wider.

"You're cool too buddy," I whispered.

He put his head on my hand and pouted.

"You get pushed around too, huh?" I asked.

"Yo! Chrona!" called a familiar voice.

"Run, dog, run!"

_Those darn guys…I wish they'd just die_, I thought as I limped towards my bed.

"They kicked your ass good Chrona! You should see yourself," Ragnorak said irritatingly.

I sighed and looked into the mirror.

My left eye was black and blue. My bottom lip was split.

"There's no way you can hid it now," he said.

I ran, or limped, to my closet and searched.

"Aha!" I said.

"A Mets cap?" he asked.

I placed it on my head and the shadow of it covered my eyes.

"I can't deal with them worrying about me," I said as the doorbell rang.

I frowned and opened the front door.

"S'up!" Black Star said.

"Hi, Chrona," Tsubaki greeted.

"Uh, hi," I said pulling my cap lower nonchalantly.

Black Star cocked his head to the right.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"Hangover," Ragnorak piped in.

I facepalmed myself mentally.

"Hah?" Tsubaki gasped.

"No way!" Black Star said suspiciously.

"No, it's true. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to take a nap," said about to close the door.

But Black Star used his foot to stop the door.

"You're sure you're okay?" he asked.

I nodded quickly.

"C'mon Black Star. Kid just texted me," Tsubaki said pulling him away.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"A hangover, Ragnorak?"

A week without any pain!

Joy!

I've been smiling ever since Sunday morning.

That is, until, I finally had to use the bathroom.

"Oh Chrooonnna."

I froze.

"Were you avoiding us this week?" asked Steel as he and his partner, Iron, came into view.

"O-Of course not," I stammered pulling my hat down.

"Aw, did widdle Cwona get a boo- boo?" he mocked.

My face turned bright red.

_That bastard…_

I braced myself and waited for Iron to punch me.

After a while, I opened one eye to see Maka and Soul Eater.

Soul stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Chrona…?" Maka asked.

"Um yes?" I asked.

"Whats with that cap?" Soul asked.

Hangover wouldn't work a second time….

"C'mon Chrona spit it out!" he said knocking my cap off.

They both gasped.

"What the hell happened to your eye?" they both growled in unison.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? It's purple it can't just be nothing."

**A/N Just wanted to end it there! I look forward to your reviews ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I CANT DEAL WITH YOU.**

**A/N just a note but I believe Chrona's a boy so yeah! (OC WARNING)**

_Chapter Three_

"I-uh…" I began.

"He bumped into a wall. A really rough wall," Ragnorak piped in.

"And that's the damage?" Maka asked.

"Yeah. It totally hurt."

Soul's phone began to ring.

"Who's calling?" Maka asked looking over Soul's shoulder.

I thought about running… No… too easy.

"It's a text," he said scanning the screen.

He flipped it closed, his red eyes glaring at me.

"See ya Chrona," he said. Maka looked at me one last time, and then followed Soul down the block.

"Stop making up such dumb excuses!" I said once they were out of earshot.

"I wouldn't have to if you just told them," he snapped.

"Well if he told him…." Began Steel, making me freeze.

"We'll kill them," Iron finished in his usual monotonous voice.

" Oh please! You wouldn't dare!" Ragnorak snorted.

"We're three stars, you deformed chibi," Steel said as Iron transformed into his weapon form.

A black chain saw.

"What makes you think I won't kill them?" Steel growled.

"Lord Death will have you …" I began, but he cut me off.

"Bullshit! We don't care! Just remember our money tomorrow, and if you forger," he said revving up the chain saw, "You'll cause a lot of people pain."

**A/n Im soo mean to Chrona! IM SOORY! Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I CANT DEAL WITH YOU.**

**A/N This Was going to be a Kid x Chrona story but I just strayed from that a loooong time ago!**

_Chapter Four_

Kid, Liz, and Patty motioned Soul, Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki into their neat dorm.

"So it's true?" Maka asked.

Kid nodded.

"The signs are all there. He's behaving more awkward than usual," he said.

Black Star and Soul stood up.

"So then let's go kick some ass!" Black Star shouted and Soul nodded.

"Wait!" Tsubaki said, "Do you know who's been attacking him?"

"Well…" Patty began.

"No," Liz finished.

"We know they can't be one stars, they all love Chrona," Kid explained.

Maka glanced out the window.

She saw a blue haired kid with a blond boy who was most likely his partner.

"Who're they?" she asked.

Soul followed her gaze.

"They're Steel and Iron. They're like, famous here. How could you not know them?" he asked.

She shrugged and continued to watch them.

Her jaw dropped.

"What?" Liz asked.

"I-It's them."

* * *

I stood on top of the building. The view of the city was beautiful, but that wasn't why I was here.

"No! Don't do it Chrona! If you die, I die!" Ragnorak cried.

I blocked his annoying voice out from my head.

No one can talk me out of jumping.

I could deal with death, so it's no biggie.

I looked down one last time.

I saw Iron and Steel practicing. Maybe they were trying to find a new way to beat me to a pulp.

But then I saw Maka with her scythe, Kid with his two pistols, and Black Star with his Demon Sword.

Oh no…They were going to confront them!

How'd they find out? I can't deal with them getting hurt!

I couldn't hear what they were saying, I was too high up.

"Guys!" I screamed. "Run away!"

* * *

They didn't hear me. I was too high up

"Yo!" Black Star called.

Steel turned and Iron turned back into his human form.

"What do you want, one stars?" Steel asked.

"Do you know who Chrona is?" Maka asked furiously.

Iron and Steel glanced at each other.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Iron said monotonously.

Maka's face turned bright red.

"Don't play stupid, you ass holes!" she cried.

She was going to say much more, but Kid put a hand in front of her.

"Calm down, Maka," Soul whispered.

Steel groaned, exasperated.

"What do you amateurs want? We don't have time for your crap," he said.

Black Star tightened his grip on Tsubaki.

"Who are you calling amateur?" he shouted and lunged at Steel.

He didn't realize, but Iron had already transformed into the black chin saw.

"Stop!" Tsubaki yelled.

He halted when he saw the chain saw in between his eyes.

"And so you see, we can kill you with one blow," he said.

"M-Maybe we're in over our heads," Liz stammered.

"Are you crazy?" Kid cried.

"Quitting isn't the answer," Soul said.

"You should listen to her. You really want to get hurt because of that awkward, ugly kid?" Steel asked.

Something inside the young shinigami snapped.

He aimed both pistols at them.

"I think he's going to shoot us," Iron said unnecessarily.

"Please! He's only a one star! It won't even leave a scratch."

"You really…" Liz began.

"Shouldn't have said that," Patty finished giggling like a maniac.


	5. Final Chapter

**I CANT DEAL WITH YOU.**

_Final Chapter_

"Before I blow your brains out," Kid snarled, "I wanna know why."

The others, besides Liz and Patty, were silent. Even Black Star. They've never seen Kid react like that to anyone.

However, Steel and Iron were not at all scared.

"Why what?" Steel asked.

"Why you tortured him. Why you made his life a living hell," he said.

"Have you seen him? He's just screaming 'kick my ass'," he said with a shrug.

"You're looking for an ass whooping yourself," Black Star mumbled.

Steel growled and threw himself at Black Star, who barely saw it coming. He left a large bloody gash on his arm.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cried turning back to human form.

"Bastard…" Maka muttered.

Kid lowered his guns.

_Go ahead…have your chance. But I will deliver the final blow._

* * *

I watched in horror.

They'd gotten to Black Star and they pushed Maka aside as if she were paper.

I watched Kid raise his guns again.

"You better go help him!" Ragnorak cried.

"B-B…"

"Wait look!" Tsubaki's lips read.

She was pointing at me.

They all looked up at me, including the three stars.

Kid looked into my eyes.

He knew what I was trying to do.

Steel saw this opening.

"Kid move!" I screamed.

Too late.

Iron went straight through Kid's torso.

Liz and Patty screamed as they turned into human form.

Maka caught him just as he fell.

Black Star stood there with his bloody arm, mouth agape.

Tsubaki and Soul were frozen, not knowing what to do.

Something inside of me broke.

"Trans…"

"On it! Finally!" Ragnorak said transforming.

I jumped and landed on my feet, ready to kick butt.

Steel laughed.

"Who do you think you are! You think you're going to be a freakin' hero?" he asked.

"Get him out of here. I can't deal with the smell of blood," I said sternly.

"C-Chrona…" Kid stuttered.

I looked down.

"Give em hell."

I looked back at Steel who looked extremely tired. I lowered Ragnorak, who began to protest.

"Why do you beat me up…I need to know," I said.

"Up yours!" Steel spat, lunging at me.

I held up my sword and pushed back.

"Tell me!" I grunted.

"There's nothing to tell!" he said pushing me on the ground.

I didn't hesitate.

"Ragnorak…scream resonance."

Sure they were three stars but I'm pretty strong myself.

Steel feel to his knees. The screams were way too much for him. Iron transformed back to his human form.

"Kill them while they're vulnerable!" said Ragnorak.

Iron stood his ground in front of Steel. He was willing to die for him.

"Go ahead!"

I dropped the sword.

"Why?"

Steel looked at me. And…I didn't see fire…I saw sorrow.

"If I tell you, you might as well kill me now," he said.

I knelt down to his level, "I won't. I promise."

"I saw you surrounded by so many people…and you just got here…But you were so loved," he paused to wipe his eye, "I've been here forever…and no one has ever looked at me like that unless I made them. You know, by force."

I glanced at Iron, "S'true."

I held out my hands.

"Take it. You've got some apologizing to do."

* * *

"Yo Chrona!"

I cringed.

Sorry, old habit.

"Hey Steel, Iron," I smiled.

"Where ya headed?" he asked.

"Just to lunch. Come with?" I asked.

"But…don't they still hate us?" Iron asked.

"Guys!" Kid called, his torso still bandaged.

"Let's go before all of the pizza's gone!" Black Star said, his arm wrapped in gauze.

For the first time…they both smiled.

Sincerely.

**A/N Sorry if you guys hated that ending, but I like happy endings ^_^ Thanks for the people who followed this story and liked it! See ya later!**

**3 Light **


End file.
